Roller coaster
by HrWeasley
Summary: Join Hermione as she steps onto the Train of Love, or rather the Roller coaster of Love. How will she handle the twists and turns? Will she be able to hold on as her stomach does a loop to loop or will she fall head over heels? COMPLETE
1. Flattery gets you everywhere

Summary: Join Hermione as she steps onto the Train of Love, or rather the Rollercoaster of Love. How will she handle the twists and turns? Will she be able to hold on as her stomach does a loop to loop or will she fall head over heels?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the idea for this story. All else belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling.  
  
A/N: This is my first ever story and I'm quite unsure about it but I figure that you have to give everything a go, plus it's summer and I'm bored. Should you feel that there's no point continuing this I can always delete it! Please Review. Thanks for taking time out to read this!

* * *

**Flattery gets you everywhere**  
  
It was the last week of 6th year and Hermione Granger was sitting in the common room reading _Hogwarts: A History_ for the hundredth time. She was just about to turn to her favourite chapter when a fiery red head jumped on the couch beside her.  
  
"Hi Ginny." Hermione said as she embraced her friend. When she pulled back she saw a mischievous grin on Ginny's face.  
  
"What's that look for?"  
  
"Oh nothing...well actually... nah you wouldn't want to know..." Ginny said with a glint in her deep hazel brown eyes.  
  
"What? You know you can't just come over here and say that without continuing. Apart from it not being fair, I know you hate keeping gossip, especially when it's exciting... which this appears to be, so SPILL!"  
  
Ginny contemplated this knowing how fun it was to make Hermione squirm, but she knew really that Hermione was right. She really hated having gossip with no one to tell. "Alright, you got me." Ginny continued with her news, "I was talking to someone today and they told me who they had a crush on... and it was you!"  
  
Hermione tried not to look too interested knowing it would just make Ginny stall longer, although she was really excited about the prospect of an admirer. "Oh right." Hermione said blandly, while stifling a grin.  
  
"Hmm... well I know you'll be more excited when I tell you that the guy was our very own Boy who lived, Harry Potter!"  
  
**'Why would Harry tell Ginny that he likes me and why would she be excited? Everyone knows how much she loves Harry. She has done since she first laid eyes on him!'** Hermione thought to herself. Finally realising that her friend was still waiting for a response Hermione voiced her thoughts.  
  
"Oh well, you know I'm over him now. I would truly love it if you guys went out. I know you would be perfect together. After all, friendships always make for the best relationships!"  
  
Hermione pondered again. How could she honestly believe her friend who was so obviously lying to herself never mind the rest of the world? But then again, she did always think that Harry was very good looking, and well he probably would be a good boyfriend.** 'I wonder if he's a good kisser.' 'I did not just think that...why am I thinking about him being a good kisser? I'm not going to go out with him! Gin could just be making all this up. And anyway, what about Ron?'  
**Everyone knew that Ron and Hermione had an odd relationship that not even they could define. People constantly suggested to the friends that they should go out but they always denied there was something more... mostly Ron denied with an outburst followed by a bashful glance at Hermione. She had never really accepted that anything more could happen though and so just buried herself in her studies and remained best friends with him. But now that Harry was saying these things, how would the dynamic of their friendship change? Would Ron go mad and finally explode? After the many other odd things that had happened to the trio, would that be entirely improbable? She didn't know. Luckily Ginny brought her back to reality before she started articulating herself towards madness.  
  
"So? Are you going to go out with him? I know that you think that he's cute and you probably wonder all the time about whether he's as good a boyfriend as he is a friend. I don't think it would hurt if you went out on one date, just to see..." Ginny suggested to her somewhat shaken friend.  
  
Hermione sighed realising that nothing would stop Gin once she got an insane idea in her head, especially if it was about the infamous Harry Potter, so she got up from her chair and turned to walk over to her best friends who were engrossed in a game of chess. Neither noticed their friend walk over to them.  
  
"Harry? Can I talk to you?"  
  
As usual Ron was winning and Harry was grateful for the excuse to leave before he lost entirely. Ron wondered why Hermione only wanted to talk to Harry but shrugged it off as some emotional talk as he was not very good with that kind of thing.  
  
"Sure Hermione. Let's walk down to the lake." Harry suggested. Hermione nodded and the two walked out of the common room.  
  
The walk through the corridors was quiet and tense. Harry had secretly been glancing over at the conversation between the two girls and was sure that Ginny had told Hermione his dark secret. He didn't really know why he told her but he couldn't seem to help himself and the words just kept spilling out. He regretted them as soon as he had said them knowing that Ginny had not always been fully contented with just being his best friend's little sister. Even though their friendship had developed over the years he never felt that it had anymore room to grow, especially not with the feelings he had for Hermione.  
  
When the couple finally made it to the lake Harry suggested that she take a seat on the rock beside him. She sat down and instantly brought her eyes down to her shoes, studying every scratch and dent that the many miles of wandering through the grounds had embellished. Harry knew that this situation was uncomfortable but he still couldn't take his eyes off Hermione. For once he had her on his own and she knew his dark secret and was still talking to him. He just hoped that she wasn't trying to let him down gently.  
  
Both started to talk at the same time causing colour to rise to their cheeks. Hermione, not normally so lost for words, told Harry he could speak first so that she had more time to compose herself. "Hermione. I know that this probably all seems out of the blue. I really didn't mean to tell Gin that I like you but it just came out and I know I'll probably regret it. I understand if you just want to be friends. You're beautiful, sweet, funny, smart and just so brilliant to be with. You could have anyone, so why would you want to be with a guy who is just "the Boy who lived"?"  
  
After speaking Harry looked down at the grass and Hermione looked up at his face. She could see tears welling up in his sparkling emerald green eyes though none would fall. His unruly hair was blowing down into his face and she had the sudden urge to reach up and push it back. As odd as it seemed, his words had touched deep inside her heart and had made her stomach do a flip-flop. She came to the conclusion that Harry was a Mr Right, although it may only be Mr Right Now. Could she afford to push it aside just in case it spoilt their friendship? She figured not and finally got the courage to say to Harry what she had been debating since the first day she met him.  
  
"Harry you are not only just "the Boy who lived". You are so much more- especially to me. I think that you are amazing and worth whichever girl whom you set those dazzling eyes upon." At this Harry looked up with a slightly crimson questioning look on his face. "Does that mean that we can become more than friends?" Hermione nodded and Harry grabbed her around the waist, pulling her closer to him. He cuddled up to her, smelling her hair and entwining his free hand with hers.

* * *

I know this is meant to be a Hermione/Ron story but it wouldn't be as bumpy a ride for her if she simply ended up with Ron. She has to fully appreciate how much she depends on him and how far her love stretches. 


	2. Mystification

Summary: Join Hermione as she steps onto the Train of Love, or rather the Rollercoaster of Love. How will she handle the twists and turns? Will she be able to hold on as her stomach does a loop to loop or will she fall head over heels?   
Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the idea for this story. All else belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling.   
A/N: I don't really like this chapter as I feel that nothing really happens, but I guess it helps for us to see how everyone really feels... or to hear what the author has to say. As that's me, you have to read some random stuff.

* * *

** Mystification**  
  
When the couple started their journey back through the corridors, Hermione decided she needed to freshen up. She told Harry to go on to the common room without her but not to tell anyone what had happened, for fear of Ron killing him. Of course her real reason for going to the bathroom was because she couldn't think around Harry. Even though she had known him for years and had been able to block him out when she needed to think (unlike Ron) she now couldn't help but notice every movement and gesture he made. She needed to be able to sort out the issues that were now gathering in her mind.  
  
When she reached the bathroom she ran to the sink and splashed water on her face. Whether this was to make sure she was awake or to calm the blush that was rising to her cheeks, she wasn't sure. It didn't seem to help much anyway. She then went to sit on the floor with her back against the wall, pulling her knees up to meet her chin. A new feeling swept over her that was a mixture of happiness, guilt, fear, and general confusion. Most of these were new to Hermione and the weird concoction made her head spin. How had everything gone so fast? She was worried about how Harry had affected her and about how the situation would affect her other relationships. At the time she was just blinded by Harry's sweet words and they had flattered her and made her feel good about herself. Could she have mistaken these feelings for something else? She didn't know.  
  
This strangely was not her biggest concern though. She knew that Ron would always be there for her but she wasn't sure how he would react to the situation when it was first presented to him. She had battled with his temper and won many times but she felt that if he fought her on this she would lose more than the prospect of romance with Harry. She also knew that Ron was very over protective of Ginny and although she had given her blessing for the relationship, Hermione felt that she wasn't saying how she felt. Having answered none of her questions she sighed realising that the bathroom floor tiles could not help with her problem. She pulled herself up to her feet and looked at her watch. Dinner had just begun and she could be certain to find her friends at the Great Hall.  
  
When Hermione entered the Great Hall she casually walked over the where her friends were sitting and sat down between Ron and Harry. She gave Harry a questioning look and he nodded indicating that he had done as she asked. She took a small portion of food and began to eat. Dinner was quiet until Ron had finished his third helping.

"So did you guys have fun at the lake?"

Not noticing his friends blush and not waiting for an answer he continued to tell them of what they had missed while they were gone. Neville had tried to throw an Every-Flavour Bean up in the air, entirely missing his mouth and it hit him surprisingly hard on the eye. Of course, only Neville would manage to keep his eye open as the sweet hit him. Ron had witnessed the entire event, and although it had been hard through the laughing he offered to guide the now partially blind boy to Madame Pomfrey. Only now that his friends sat in silence did he realise that something was different.

"Why aren't you laughing?"

Hermione and Harry both snapped out of their own thoughts and tried to think of a good excuse for Ron. Nothing came so they both stared blankly. They expected Ron's explosion any second, but the sound of laughter filled their ears instead.

"Ron, why are you laughing?" Hermione asked after finally regaining control of her voice. Through the hysterics they managed to hear him say,

"Because...you...you...both...looked like...gold...fish!"  
  
Seeing that neither of his friends found this as amusing as he did he stopped laughing and asked them,

"What is wrong with you two?" Hermione looked to Harry for support but he simply nodded.

"Well...Harry and I...we...um...well the thing is..."

"Wow, the great Hermione Granger, smartest girl in all of Hogwarts, is finally lost for words? Where's Colin when you need him?" Again silence.

"So. Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to guess?" Ron looked from Hermione to Harry and then back to Hermione.

"Well...the thing is mate, I asked Hermione to be my girlfriend and she said yes!" Harry couldn't help but have a goofy grin on his face after telling Ron that Hermione was his girlfriend. All Ron could manage to say was "Bloody hell."  
  
Seeing the worried look on his face Hermione began to explain that it wouldn't change anything between them and that they would always be a trio of best friends. She would never want him to feel like a third wheel. Ron simply nodded with a small smile and got up from his seat. They watched him walk out of the hall, wondering why he reacted the way he did. It was so unlike Ron to not fight with Hermione, and this was certainly something he could fight with her about. She couldn't help but wonder if he was secretly disappointed but shook it off. He probably needed time to adjust to the situation and then he would tell her how bad an idea it was. Hermione turned to face Harry seeing that his face did not reflect her own turmoil. In fact he was smiling a goofy grin again and thinking about how wonderful it was that Ron was okay with everything. Not wanting to spoil his happy mood Hermione decided to keep her worries to herself.  
  
When they reached the common room Hermione decided that her two friends needed to talk so she made an excuse to go to her room, much to Harry's disappointment.

"But we've only just got together and we haven't got to spend any time together." Harry whined.

"Tomorrow is Sunday and I'm sure you have lots of things for me to help you with so we'll spend loads of time then, ok?" She reached up and gave him a peck on the cheek before walking over to Ron and giving him a hug. She watched as the two boys both sat down on the couch in front of the fire; neither knowing what to say. She sighed and turned to walk up the stairs, hoping that they would be able to find something to talk about, even it is was only Quidditch.  
  
Hermione sat down at her desk and took out a purple suede notebook and her favourite self-inking quill. She turned to the last entry in her book and proceeded to write down the events of the day, hoping it would sort out what was going through her head. It didn't. After just sitting for an hour staring out the window watching the clouds pass over the moon she headed to her bed and studied her ceiling. She had never really noticed all the intricate patterns that if you stared at for long enough you could start to pick out pictures. Her thoughts were disturbed when the other girls in her dorm came in, so she closed the hangings around her bed and pretended to be asleep. Before long her morning alarm went off and she sprang out of bed as she had accidentally put the alarm under her pillow. As she was now wide-awake she took out a new set of robes from her wardrobe and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.  
  
Hermione was glad that the Great Hall was empty apart from a group of third year Hufflepuff girls. She had a splitting headache from a restless night of sleep. She sat in her usual place, eating a piece of toast. Before long the hall was full and she had been joined by her Gryffindor friends. Harry and Ron sat on either side of her and Ginny sat in front of them.

"So did you boys find something to talk about last night?" Both boys looked up from their breakfast and nodded. They had decided that it didn't matter who ended up with Hermione, just as long as she was happy. Harry was pleased with their decision and Ron just about managed to stay in control by mumbling comments under his breath.

"Oh good. That means you boys can accompany me to the library today."  
  
Ron groaned, "Why would we need to go to the library? It's the last week of term and there's no way that I'm doing any work!"  
  
As usual Hermione was working a lot further ahead and had already begun to look through books in the library that would help her with the exams next year. She knew that her friends were not thinking beyond summer so she excused herself and walked towards the library, with Harry trailing behind her. When he finally caught up with her all he could manage to say was "Yo."

"Yo?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Sorry, would "hi" suit better?"  
  
"No, just for you to say anything is enough I guess."  
  
"Aww how nice, in that case, yo again" Harry said with a grin. Hermione just giggled at the comment and turned the corner to head to the library. Harry grabbed her arm turning her around to face him.

"Do you really want to spend your last week of term in there?" He queried.  
  
"I just want to get on top of all the work for the upcoming exams." Hermione replied. Harry shook his head. "If you were any more on top of the work you would be teaching us for the exams." Hermione smiled at this comment.

"I guess one afternoon off won't matter."  
  
So she let herself be led outside by her handsome boyfriend.  
  
They spend most of their final week outside sitting by the lake. They laughed about old times and discussed summer plans and Harry even let Hermione talk about schoolwork. Their classes went by quickly with most of the teachers trying to convince their students to get a head start on their next year's course; apart from Professor Snape who spent the entire week trying to make their lives a misery. And suddenly their wardrobes were empty again and their trunks packed. They boarded the Hogwarts Express heading back to their final summer holiday knowing that next year would be the last. When they arrived at platform 9 and ¾ Harry brought Hermione over to the side to say goodbye in private.

"Thanks for the great week. I'll try and owl you but you know what they are like. Thankfully they still think I'm going to hex them if they step out of line so hopefully they'll leave me alone." Hermione just nodded nervously. "Dumbledore said that it would be okay for me to leave after a month and Ron still wants us to stay at the Burrow so I'll see you in a month anyway..." Again Hermione just nodded. She was worried about where Harry was leading and if he was going to try and kiss her. It looked like he was so she quickly reached up and kissed him on the cheek and ran over to her parents, whilst shouting back,

"I'll see you in August then!"

* * *

Ok, so nothing really happened in this chapter even though it's really long...hmm. Ah well, now it's summer and things finally start to fall into place in Hermione's mind. What conclusions will she come to?  
  
To my very first reviewer ever- Oliver's Quidditch Crazy- thanks so much! You really are too sweet. Just because of your review I had to update. I couldn't let you down! (I really must stop smiling!)  
  
To another of my beloved reviewers -SharkGardian- I would also like to give a big thank you. You guys really are great! 


	3. This Is Not Me

Summary: Join Hermione as she steps onto the Train of Love, or rather the Rollercoaster of Love. How will she handle the twists and turns? Will she be able to hold on as her stomach does a loop to loop or will she fall head over heels?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the idea for this story. All else belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling.  
  
A/N: Strangely I'm finding it hardest to come up with titles to sum up the chapter! I feel like bouncing about quite a bit but I do have a structure to the story and I am about 3chapters ahead, though chapter 6 needs some fine-tuning. I do hope you like where it's headed. I promise that next chapter has more R/Hr interaction. He's just so sweet... and that's all I'm telling!

* * *

**This Is Not Me**  
  
The trip home was quiet and Hermione decided that she couldn't handle anymore questions so she didn't tell her parents about her new boyfriend. Once home Hermione ran up to her room and was pleased to see it was exactly the same as it had always been. Across from the door was her four poster bed with deep red hangings. Her bedspread was the same rich colour, with gold trimmings around the edge of the pillows. At the end of the bed there was a mahogany chest, upon which sat a rather old teddy. This bear was the only item to suggest that a child had ever lived in this room as the rest looked like a library, with three bookshelves lining the same wall that the door was on and a table in front of the window. Hermione went over to her desk and sat on her chair. She pulled out some parchment and a quill and began to write a list of objectives for the summer- 1.Harry- figure out what is going on and if we can really work. 2.Ron- figure out what is going on and if we can really work. last of summer homework. 4.Catch up on summer reading.  
  
As she knew how to complete tasks 3 and 4 she decided to start these first. So the first week of her holiday flew by as she did all of her summer homework with only breaks to eat and sleep. Just as she sat down to start reading _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_ again she heard a quiet tap on the window. She looked to see a beautiful snowy owl sitting on her windowsill. She opened the window and let her in and took the letter she was carrying. She offered a bowl of water and then sat on her bed to read Harry's letter. 

_Dearest Mione,_

_ How has your first week of summer been? I expect you have already finished your summer homework and you are now starting to read your extensive library again_.  
  
Hermione sighed to herself. He knew her far too well.   
_  
I have been spending a lot of my summer in my room so have tried to do some work too, though it will be no where near as detailed and well written as yours. I really wish we could meet up before going to the Burrow, but I doubt that will be possible. I feel that we haven't really got to spend that much time as a couple and it's hard to know where exactly we are headed. I guess I should be grateful that I get to see you at all this summer. Maybe we can go for a walk at in Ron's garden when we meet up. Anyway, I had better go down and get some food before they come back from taking "dearest Dudley" to the zoo- I really would have thought he would be too old for that now, but it seems he was too scared to go back when we were younger! I told Hedwig to stay with you so that you can reply. I can't wait to hear from you! _

_Love, Harry.  
_  
Hermione folded up the letter and placed it inside her diary. She took out a quill and some parchment and began to write Harry a reply.  
  
_Harry, _

_My summer has been fine so far. I have finished my homework and I am about to start reading my library-you know me too well sometimes. I know what you mean about not knowing where we are headed. It seems that we haven't really stepped that far outside our friendship boundary so we probably should talk about it. I hope they aren't treating you badly. I can relate to the safety of a bedroom though. I don't know where I'd be without mine, even though my parents are at work most of the time. Summer's always really busy for them because lots of parents won't make appointments during the school year. I don't think I would want to either. Imagine what you could miss in the few hours that it would take to go to the dentist! Anyway, I hope you are well and aren't missing us all too much. I look forward to meeting up at the Burrow- only 3more weeks to go._

_Love, Hermione, x.  
_  
She attached the letter to Hedwig and told her to take the reply to Harry. She watched the owl fly up over her house and away back to Harry's. She sat down to read the rest of her book. After finishing three more books she got up to take out _Modern Magical History_ when she heard a crash at the window. She realised that only one thing could make that loud a noise... Pig. She ran to the window to let him in. He fell on her desk looking a bit dizzy and she set down the water bowl beside him. After finally managing to pry the letter from him she ran over to her bed to read it.

_Dear Mione,_

_ How are you? I am great! I have spent the past 3weeks playing Quidditch with my brothers and setting up pranks with the twins. It has been the best summer ever! We were meant to go and visit Charlie but one of his dragons got sick and he said that he wouldn't be very good company so we decided to spend the holiday at home. You'll be glad to hear that I have done some reading too... okay, so it was about the Cannons, but it was still a book! I can't wait until next week. It'll be so good to see you... and, of course Harry. I think Gin will be happier to see him though. She's been quite out of sorts this summer and I'm not really sure what's up with her. I hope she is really over him. Sorry, I didn't mean to bring any of that up. Ah well, I'm sure you have plenty of happy thoughts to think about anyway. Hope you are excited about coming.   
See you in a week!_

_ Ron, xx.  
_  
**'What did he mean by 'I'm sure you have plenty of happy thoughts to think about anyway'? Does he really think that I'll be able to forget about Ginny just because I'm happy with Harry? Am I really happy?' **More and more thoughts flooded Hermione's mind making her feel worse than she did when she was back at Hogwarts. She had no idea what to do about Harry but she was getting the feeling that things just weren't meant to be. They had now been going out a month and although they had spent a whole week together she didn't feel any closer to him than when they were friends, although her stomach did jump every time they were alone. Was that just because she was scared he might kiss her? But even if she didn't feel anything more than just friends for him she didn't think she could break up with him. She never wanted to hurt him. Oh, why did she yes in the first place?

Pig began to get restless and was trying to fly out the window. Hermione decided to write a quick reply to Ron simply stating that she couldn't wait to see him. She attached the letter to his owl and opened the window to let the impatient bird out.

* * *

I was really thinking that Hermione was going to come to more conclusions but I got bored with the idea of her just thinking so she's just going to have to wait and see what Harry has to say... I did want to make this chapter longer but I felt that it would be better to make you wait. Reviewing probably would speed me up cause it reminds me to add new chapters and makes me want to write a new one. If the next chapter wasn't so important I would give you two at once.  
  
Sorry Oliver's Quidditch Crazy - I'm making you wait another chapter until they get to the Burrow, but I promise lots of twists and dips for Hermione. 


	4. When a punch just won’t do

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the idea for this story. All else belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling.  
  
A/N: In some ways I hate this chapter, but then I'm R/Hr fan through and through so really I like it. I don't like making Hermione cry, but without the rain the flowers won't grow.

* * *

**When a punch just won't do  
**  
The rest of the month past by quickly and suddenly Hermione's trunk was packed again ready to go back to school. Of course she was not going back to school for another month, but instead to the lively, loving home of the Weasley Family. When Hermione arrived at the Burrow one over excited redhead met her after another. First was Mrs Weasley who embraced Hermione in one of her famous hugs. After finally being released she found herself surrounded in a mass of gold, red and auburn long, straight strands, which could only belong to Ginny. The twins simply patted her on the head in what Hermione felt was quite a patronising way but she didn't have time to express her opinion to them because Ron engulfed her in yet another hug.  
  
When she finally was given a bit of room to breathe she looked round the Burrow finding that nothing had changed. It never did and Hermione was really glad. It was homey and she enjoyed her visits thoroughly. She wondered if this year would be different though.   
"Is Harry here yet?"  
  
"Yes dear, he's waiting in the garden for you. He doesn't look too good... I do hope he isn't sick." Mrs Weasley said with a concerned tone in her voice.  
Hermione said a distracted "Thanks" and went out to the garden in search of Harry. She found him in the middle of the forest, just inside the boundary of the garden. He was standing leaning against Ron's favourite hiding tree, staring up at the sky. He didn't notice Hermione approaching and she was glad of the opportunity to study him. Mrs Weasley was correct when she said he didn't look too good. His hair was dishevelled, even more so than usual, and his face pale. He had dark circles under his eyes making him look a lot older. Hermione accidentally stood on a twig and they both jumped. He turned to face her with a small, but not very reassuring, smile. "Hey." He said very quietly.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Sorry I didn't reply to your letter but I thought we should talk in person."  
  
"That's okay, I thought you might want to just leave it until now." Hermione said meekly.  
  
"Hermione, I don't really know how to say this but..." Hermione interrupted him. She knew where this was headed and she really didn't need to hear why.  
  
"I know where your headed Harry so if you could just skip to the end, I really don't want a long drawn out speech." She said with tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Um... ok... well I don't really think this is working so maybe we should just leave it and go back to being friends."   
Hermione just looked at him. She knew it hadn't been working, but hearing him say it broke her heart. What was so wrong with her? She didn't really think he had the right to say that things weren't working as they had only been going out for 5weeks, 4 of those being the summer holiday. She knew it had all been a mistake, so why did it hurt so much? With the lump rising in her throat, and the tears running down her cheeks so couldn't manage to get any words out and she didn't want him to know how much he had hurt her so she did the only thing she could think of. She ran. Down through the garden, into the kitchen, through the living room and up the stairs to Ginny's room.   
Harry just stood there staring at the spot at which she had been standing. He had seen her tears fall and had felt the urge to hold her and tell her everything would be fine, but it wouldn't be fine. He had ruined everything.  
  
Although Hermione had not noticed that someone was sitting in the living room when she ran through in such a hurry, he had noticed her and had seen the tears that were running down her cheeks. Knowing that she would probably not appreciate the company, he walked up the stairs and gently tapped on the door of Ginny's room.

"Mione... are you okay?"   
There was no answer. He opened the door slightly to hear muffled sobs coming from down beside Ginny's bed. He gently pushed the door open far enough to enter and quietly closed it over. He walked over to Hermione's make shift bed and saw that she was lying on her stomach with her head buried into her pillow. He carefully knelt down beside her head and tenderly pushed her hair back from her face. She raised her head to see his soft sapphire eyes looking sympathetically down upon her.   
"Mione, I'm here for you if you need me, but if you just want to be alone..."  
  
"Oh Ron!" She cried, placing her arms around his strong shoulders, burying her head into his chest. He held her in his arms, gently rubbing her back, whilst listening to her soft sobs. Before long she had managed to control her crying and was just breathing quietly in his embrace. He let her go slightly so that he could see her face, calmly wiping her tears from her cheeks. She just stared at him sniffing every few seconds. Seeing that she looked more ready to talk Ron urged her to tell him what had happened. Hermione told him how Harry had broken up with her, and all the many questions she had about the situation.  
"Aww Mione. I don't really know what to say. I'm sure he never wanted to hurt you. I really didn't think you guys would work anyway."  
  
"You didn't?"  
  
"Well no, I mean Harry's a good guy and he's my best mate and everything, but he really is a lady's man and I doubt he would appreciate such a natural beauty as you." Hermione blushed, but Ron continued, determined to tell her how much she was valued. "You know he goes for girls who he can impress with his heroics and wit. He likes girls who spend the majority of their time standing in front the mirror stressing over every imperfection. You are so much better than that and you deserve someone who appreciates your natural beauty and charm. You're gorgeous, smart, funny, sweet and you really shouldn't let him get you down. As I said, he's my best mate but it doesn't mean I think he deserves you."  
  
Hermione just sat there stunned. Sure Ron was a sweet guy, but normally he would just punch her on the arm and tell her to chin up. Then she would shout at him for punching her and they would have a fight and Hermione would forget why she was in a bad mood before he had put her in one. This was certainly a new side to Ron and she couldn't help but like him more for it. She wanted to tell him how much she loved having him around for her but all she could say was "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome." They both sat there in silence each with their own thoughts until Mrs Weasley called up the stairs asking them to come down for dinner.  
  
"I can bring you food up if you want." Ron suggested.  
  
"No, it's okay. I'm sure I'll be fine as long as I can sit with you."  
  
"Sure." Ron couldn't help but smile. He had made everything seem better for her and finally managed to be a good friend instead of just putting her in a permanent bad mood. They walked downstairs and sat at the table opposite Harry and Ginny. Luckily the twins were at their joke shop today, otherwise they may have tried to break up the cold atmosphere. Hermione spent the entire meal looking at her plate.   
When dinner was over she thanked Mrs Weasley and went back up to Ginny's room. Ron was half way through his 2nd helping but he knew how much Hermione needed him so he got up to follow her up the stairs. When he stood up Harry looked at him to ask him how Hermione was but Ron didn't feel it was right to put words into Hermione's mouth so he just told him that she would be fine given time.  
  
Ron entered Ginny's room a few minutes later and he found his friend sitting at the window looking down on the garden. He guessed that she must have found some interesting plant or animal to look at as she had a smile on her face. He walked over to join her and was surprised to see that she was smiling at the gnomes running around the garden. He couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Oh nothing, I'm just glad to see you smile."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm trying but I'm not sure how long I'll be able to keep it up."  
  
"You know you don't have to put on a front for me Mione. I'll love you no matter what...I mean... as a friend." Ron's ear's started to glow and Hermione giggled.  
  
"I know what you mean. I love you too... as a friend." They both laughed together before continuing to stare out the window.  
  
Meanwhile, the silence in the kitchen was finally broken when Mrs Weasley suggested that Ginny helped with the dishes. Of course Harry said he would help too and Molly thought it would be good to leave the two youngsters alone. "So did you have a nice summer?" Ginny asked quietly.  
  
"Um...no, not really." Harry said glumly.  
  
"Me either." Again there was silence until Ginny tried again. "So are you looking forward to going back to school?"  
  
"Gin, I know you're just trying to break the silence but really I know what I did was wrong... you don't have to try and talk to me, I deserve the cold shoulder."  
  
"No you don't Harry. It was better to end it now than to carry on under false pretences. I'm sure Hermione will see that soon enough and everything will go back to normal."  
  
"When did you get so wise?" Harry queried.  
  
"There's a lot you don't know about me Mr Potter..."  
  
The next week Hermione spent most of the time with Ron sitting in the garden. On the rare occasions that he left her side she attempted to sort out her feelings by writing in her diary.

_Dear Diary, _

_I'm not really sure what to write today. I'm really glad to have Ron around and he makes me happy, but I'm still upset about Harry and not being able to talk to him just makes me more frustrated. I'm not sure I have the strength to talk to him, not when he finds it so hard to even look at me. But I really want to try. I don't want to lose his friendship completely. He means too much to me and even though he would never admit it, it is pretty likely that he will need me in the future. I'm sill mad with him though, but I know I shouldn't be. _

_Calming a heart in a raging storm,   
When the winds are high and strong.   
Turning your feelings from cold to warm,   
Finding your actions were wrong.  
  
It's all about learning to get along,   
To be a friend not foe.  
__ To forget the past, all that's gone,  
And let the colours flow.  
  
Look to the sun, let the shadows fall,  
Behind your back they hide.   
Lift your head up high, stand tall.   
Be assured with each strong stride.  
  
I'm not sure why I decided to write that but I guess it made me feel better. Anyway, Ron is coming back now so I'll have to go.  
_  
"What is that that you keep writing in Mione?"  
  
"Just a diary. It's not really interesting."  
  
"Oh right" Ron shrugged. Deep down he wondered if that was one the books he could actually manage to read from start to finish.

* * *

I really am just babbling now. Don't worry, it is going to go somewhere... Hermione just needs to get to a vulnerable place so she can make a few more stupid mistakes, and I can give a few explanations. I know most people want loads of reviews, and yeah it would be nice cause really I don't feel very comfortable with putting my work out there, I'm happy with the few reviewers I have- especially Oliver's Quidditch Crazy –you review every chapter and are always so nice. I dedicate this chapter to you as you waited so patiently for some R/Hr interaction. I have some more fun written in chapter 6 but you'll just have to wait. Reviews do push me on!

Also thanks to Becky() – I really want to finish this and though I have a busy few weeks ahead I do intend to finish it before I go on my gap year – which is really soon!


	5. A change of colours?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the idea for this story. All else belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling.

A/N:I'm not even going to say anything. I doubt you listen to me anyway.

* * *

** A change in colours?  
**  
  
The rest of the summer flew by. The group took their usual trip to Diagon Alley and Ron made Hermione "help" with his homework. Although Hermione tried to patch things up with Harry it didn't seem to work and so the atmosphere remained cold and tense. When the trio finally made it back on the Hogwarts Express Ron had a very long, dull conversation with his shadow about the Cannons, whilst his friends avoided eye contact. His fiery temper was just reaching boiling when Malfoy appeared at their door. "What do you want Malfoy?" Ron spat, grateful to unleash some of his anger.  
  
"Oh nothing, I just heard that the perfect couple weren't really that perfect... wonder if it means the perfect trio aren't either."  
  
"We are all just fine thanks. You can leave now."  
  
"Oh yes, so fine that only the weasel talks. Has Ms. Granger lost her tongue?" This was the first comment that Malfoy had directed at Hermione, and the first time he had ever called her Ms. Granger.  
  
"I'm fine Malfoy. I would be even better if you would leave us alone though."  
  
"Ok, well I'll see you around. I'm sure we'll have potions together." Malfoy said with a smirk, although Hermione could have sworn he had winked at her. Perhaps it was only her imagination; but then again Malfoy did just manage an entire conversation without calling her Mudblood.  
  
The rest of the train journey passed with no more interruptions. When the trio got off they heard Hagrid's cries to the first years with a small break to smile and wave to them. They walked over to the carriages and got into the first one.  
  
After the new first years were sorted, Dumbledore stood up to address the students. "Welcome back. I'm sure this year will be full of pleasant surprises and many celebrations. I would like to inform the new students that the forbidden forest is forbidden and that our caretaker wishes for magic to be kept out of the corridors. I would like to speak to the head boy and girl when they are finished. That is all. Let the feast begin!"  
  
The first years marvelled at the amount of food that appeared on the table whilst the rest dug in. When Hermione had finished her meal and Ron had finished his second helping they both stood up to walk up to the headmaster. "Where are you going?" They both asked together.  
  
"I'm Head Girl... are you Head Boy?"  
  
"Yes. When did you find out? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"You didn't tell me either Ron."  
  
"Yeah but that's different. I didn't want to be mobbed by my family."  
  
"Look, it doesn't matter now. I'm glad you are my counterpart but I don't think we are getting off to a good start seeing as Professor Dumbledore is about to leave." Hermione said with increased agitation in her voice.  
  
They both turned and ran to catch up with their Headmaster. They finally reached him just as he was saying the password to his gargoyle. "Lemon sherbet."  
  
"You wanted to see us Professor?" Hermione quietly asked.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley. Yes, I wanted to show you your new living arrangements for this year."  
  
"New living arrangements?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Yes, as Head Boy and Girl you will share a common room with two bedrooms with a shared bathroom."  
  
"Percy never said anything about there being perks to this job!"  
  
"As you will have extra responsibilities you may be keeping odd hours, so it is better for you to have a different room than to disturb others. Would you like to see it now?"  
  
"Yes, please." Hermione and Ron chimed together.  
  
They entered the Griffindor common room and followed Professor Dumbledore over to a bookcase in the corner. "What are we doing here?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ah, never judge a book by its cover Mr Weasley. I think there may be one here that even Ms Granger has not read."  
  
"Wow a book Hermione hasn't read? We really do need Colin and his camera now!" Hermione glared at Ron but quickly turned her attention back to Dumbledore. He bent down to the bottom shelf and picked out a dark blue book from the middle. As he did so the bookcase sank into the wall and a passageway opened. They walked down the passageway and up a flight of stairs to a pair of golden doors; each engraved with a lion. Dumbledore pushed open the doors to reveal a large room with 3 doors on the opposite wall. The left-hand wall had a row of tables underneath the windows. The right-hand wall was covered with 3 bookcases. In the middle of the room there was a couch and a few seats that would rival the comfort of the Griffindor common room chairs. They faced an off centre fire with a large wooden coffee table in front.  
  
"Mr Weasley, your room is through the left door and Ms Granger yours is through the right. The middle door leads to your bathroom though you can enter it from both your rooms. Your things have already been brought up. Any problems you can come and see Professor McGonagall or me. I'll leave you settle in. Please meet me tomorrow in my office after your last class. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight Professor." Hermione said while Ron ran off to see his room. When Dumbledore left Hermione went to explore her room. It was an inversion of Ron's with a four poster bed, and a desk below the window. It was small, but cosy. Hermione and Ron entered the bathroom at the same time. "It's so cool that we have our own rooms!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah.... I know." Hermione said nonchalantly.  
  
"Are you ok Mione?" Hermione nodded, but Ron knew better. He walked over to her and gave her a friendly hug. "I'm always here for you... I'm even closer than I was before." He said as he pulled back from their embrace. Hermione smiled taking in the sincerity in his sparkling sapphire eyes. "I don't know what I'd do without you." She said while fighting back the unshed tears.  
  
"You'll never have to find out."  
  
Ron and Harry spent the evening playing chess in their own private common room, whilst Hermione went to the library "to start work on the exams." Although she really wanted to avoid Harry. Once in the library she went to her favourite table beside the restricted area and began to read through her potion textbook. She had only been sitting there for about ten minutes when a certain silver-blonde hared boy came to stand in front of her. "Malfoy. You are blocking my light!"  
  
"Sorry, would you mind if I sat here?"  
  
"Aren't there any other free seats in the library?" Hermione asked as she looked around the corner to find no one else there.  
  
"Well as you can see, it's just you and me. I know you don't like me, and really I can't blame you, but I just wanted to apologise."  
  
"Apologise?"  
  
"Yeah, I know that the way I've treated you for the past 6 years hasn't been good enough, but you have to believe that it wasn't me. I mean obviously it was me because I said and did those things but really you don't know how controlling my father is."  
  
"I can only imagine, but why would you want to change your attitude now?"  
  
"I turn 18 soon and so I want to start making my own decisions. I don't want to be my father."  
  
Hermione didn't know whether to believe him or not but she had heard that it was a good policy to keep your friends close and your enemies closer, so it couldn't hurt to give him the benefit of the doubt.  
  
"Ok, well thanks for the apology. I guess I can forgive you, but I won't be forgetting as quickly. You would need to prove yourself first for that."  
  
"Thanks Hermione. I will try and make it up to you. Thank you for your time." With that he turned and walked out of the library leaving the puzzled girl staring. She went back to her common room to find Ron sitting alone, staring into the dying embers of the fire. She sat beside him on the settee, resting her head on his shoulder. They didn't say anything, as both were happy to just rest in each other's presence. Soon the fire flickered out and Ron rose pulling Hermione up with him.  
  
They separated and went into their own rooms with their own thoughts. Hermione got changed for bed and went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She opened the door to find Ron at the sink brushing his teeth. "And I thought all guys were dirty." She said with a cheeky grin.  
  
"Well it depends what type of dirty you mean." He replied with a wink.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, kindly remove your head from the gutter and move over so I can brush my teeth!"  
  
They brushed their teeth in silence, having a competition to see who could clean up the best. When they had finished Ron shot her a sexy smile and bid her goodnight. Hermione finished up soon after and went back to her room.  
  
She thought about how odd Malfoy had been and how stupid she was to avoid Harry, but mostly she thought about how hard it would be to be living next to Ron. She didn't want nor need another ruined relationship. She finally fell into a restless night sleep knowing that she would have to talk to all three boys in the morning.

* * *

I'm not sure on this chapter cause I'm introducing the theme of Malfoy changing. I'm not even sure I trust him myself and I'm giving him the words to say. I promise you I will get the situation over quickly and as painlessly as possible. Soon enough you will see why I had to write it, other than the fact that Harry just wasn't a big enough problem in her life.  
  
Ok, so I know most writers are just doing it for reviews, and sure I have low self-esteem, but really I'm just writing this story for me and you get the pleasure of reading it! Thanks once again to Oliver's Quidditch Crazy. I'll let you in on a little secret... writing Hermione's feelings and thoughts is really easy for me in this story cause I relate to her a little bit too much. Unfortunately I do not have any magical ability and I'm not really smart. I do however have a pretty lousy love life, which often makes me feel ill, just like a roller coaster! 


	6. Flirting with danger

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the idea for this story. All else belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling.

A/N: I didn't mean to write all of this in one chapter. It just kind of happened. I guess it's probably a good thing cause we couldn't stand a horrible relationship to grow anymore. You'll just have to read to find whom that was about and how it comes to a quick end.

* * *

**Flirting with danger **

The next morning came far too quickly. Hermione got up and gathered her clothes together before heading to the bathroom door. She found it locked and she could hear the faint sound of running water.

She knocked the door and waited patiently for a minute. There was no response so she tried knocking a little bit harder this time. Another minute later and the sound of running water stopped. She tried knocking again but the sound was drowned out by a crash coming from within the bathroom.

"Ron, are you alright?" Hermione called out.

Still there was no response.

"Ron? Please Ron answer me! A groan or grunt will suffice!"

An eerie silence filled Hermione's ears.

"RON?" The silence that prevailed made the hairs on her neck stand up as Hermione began to panic. She rushed over to her bedside table and picked up her wand.

"Alohomora!" She cried with a swish of her wand. The door swung open to reveal a mist of steam.

She carefully made her way into the bathroom to find Ron lying in a heap at the door of the shower, fortunately with a towel tied around his waist. She rushed over to his side and bent down to look into his face.

"Ron, are you ok? Please say your ok!"

She placed her hand on the side of his neck and was just about to bend down further to open one of his eyes when he suddenly rolled over pulling her with him. She sat there on top of him for just long enough to see a smile creep across his face before she proceeded to beat him senseless.

"I can't believe you would play such a horrible trick on me! I was so worried about you! I thought you might have seriously hurt yourself. Do you know how many accidents happen in the bathroom?"

Ron's smile faded when he saw how upset he had made her.

"I'm sorry Mione, I didn't mean to scare you... well not this much."

She just shook her head slightly, finding it hard to stay angry with him.

She looked up at his face and found herself captured in his sweet, soft eyes. After minutes of just staring intently at each other, she felt his wet hands slip around her silky waist. **'Wet hands? Silky waist?' **It was only at this point that Hermione realised the awkward position she was in. She was sitting on top of her best friend... yes he was only a friend. Water was still dripping of his bare, muscular chest whilst she wore her cute, but slightly revealing silk pyjamas. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks and saw a matching colour burning brightly on Ron's ears, but still neither moved. They sat there for what felt like forever, but what must have been less than five minutes because Hermione's alarm went off again as she had set it to 'snooze'.

Broken from their reverie Hermione shook her head and quickly said, "I should go turn that off" as she hoisted herself off Ron and ran back into the safety of her room.

When she finally plucked up the courage to go back into the bathroom she found that it was empty. She checked that all the doors were locked and had a quick shower before heading down for breakfast.

When she arrived at the Great Hall she found the only free seat was beside Ron. Ginny and Harry sat opposite and were animatedly discussing Quidditch.

Hermione took her seat and poured out a glass of pumpkin juice. She reached over to pick up a piece of toast. When she was just about to lift a piece a hand rested upon hers...attached to none other that her bashful best friend. She withdrew her hand quickly, deciding that pancakes would be just fine this morning.

"Why do you two look so flushed?" Harry asked.

"No reason, it's just really warm in here, isn't it Ron?" Ron nodded. Hermione had made a conscious decision that morning to stop ignoring Harry. It was stupid and petty, and the only way to fix things was to slowly adjust back into their normal friendship.

After breakfast they collected their timetables.

"I can't believe how easy this morning is! Divination, and then Defence of the Dark Arts with good old Professor Lupin." Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah, well it is just downhill after that." Harry said glumly.

Ron looked further down the day's timetable. "Triple potions before lunch? You have got to be joking. Triple periods should be banned!"

Hermione stared into the distance, thinking about the events of the morning. She had been so happy that she had been chosen for Head Girl that she couldn't even bring herself to tell anyone, just in case it was all a big joke. But now that she was in such close proximity to Ron, she wasn't sure how good this year was going to be. She loved Ron, as a friend of course, and spending time with him was like getting record scores on the exams, but she couldn't even look at him now without thinking about how he looked that morning. **'I'm so glad he took up Quidditch. No! I'm not, I mean... I do not like Ron that way. I mean sure he has a really good body, but what am I thinking? I am not falling for Ron, I have not fallen for Ron, and I never will fall for Ron. Oh, who am I kidding?'  
**

"Mione, are you okay?" Ron asked while peering closely at her face.

"Yes, perfectly splendid... um, I just have to go... return a book to the library. Bye!" And with that she casually ran out of the Great Hall hoping that nobody noticed her crimson colourings.

"What's up with her?" Ron asked he stooped over to pick up his books.

"Don't ask me, I'll never understand girls." Harry said with a far-off look on his face.

Since their first class was Divination it was a while before Ron and Harry saw Hermione again. They wandered into the Defence of the Dark Arts classroom while rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

"I'm so glad for that nap. I think I might even survive today's classes." Ron uttered somewhat cheerily.

"Even triple potions?" Hermione asked with a sly grin as she took her seat beside her redheaded friend.

"Don't remind me!" Ron groaned.

"Too late." Hermione said as her sly grin stretched to her eyes causing the deep brown and green specks to glint with mischief.

Hermione had spent her last class thinking about her situation with Ron. She had come to the conclusion that over analysing the situation was not going to help. She just had to let it take its course. Perhaps she could subtly ask Ron or Harry how they manage to not think about things.

Their class flew by as everyone questioned Professor Lupin about all the things that had happened to him since he had last taught at Hogwarts.

"It is good to be back, and you'll be especially glad to hear that you won't be getting a homework this evening." Lupin called over the class as they began to pack up though few had bothered to take out their books.

The walk to potions was slow and forced.

"I don't think I can take three periods of Snape, not to mention Malfoy. It's just too much!" Ron moaned.

"Come on now Weasel, we aren't that bad... well not in front of the ladies anyway." Malfoy smirked as he walked past the mended trio.

"I doubt any of _your_ kind would know a lady if they hit you with your broomstick." Ron shouted after.

Sitting down at their usual places they quickly got out of their books before Snape turned around from the blackboard. When he did turn round he had an extra wide smirk on his face.

"Dumbledore has said to me that he would like to see inter-house relations improve – especially between these two houses. As a result I have been asked to assign seats to you all this year." Snape began to call out pairings, telling them to move to an appropriate seat. Hermione grimaced at the thought of having to change partners and when Snape called Malfoy she just knew she was going to have to be his partner. And, as always, she was right.

"Maybe this scheme won't be so bad. At least I'll have a partner who understands some of the ingredients in a potion." Malfoy sneered.

"No such luck for me." Hermione said under her breath, but Malfoy caught it.

"I'll have you know, _Granger_, my potion mark is very good. Only beaten by you in fact." Malfoy snapped.

'**Nothing to do with the fact that you are the teacher's pet'** Hermione thought, knowing that voicing her opinions would just start a fight and she would end up in detention with the Ferret.

"Well let's get to work on the potion on the board." Hermione suggested.

They worked diligently and effectively, finishing their work in record time. As it was Malfoy, Snape ignored the conversation that they proceeded to have.

"So are you guys all okay again?" Malfoy asked calmly.

Hermione just stared at him.

"What, why are you looking at me like that? I thought everything was all fine again."

"Well, yeah it is, but I don't think I've ever heard you speak without some tone of hatred, even if it's just the steely look in your eyes." Hermione answered.

"You look in my eyes?"

"Yes, I look in everyone's eyes. Eyes are the windows to the soul after all."

"Sounds more philosophical that logical. Somewhere closer to Divination than I dare tread."

"You don't like Divination either?" Hermione queried.

"Does anyone? It's just a bunch of lies and guesswork. Who can actually tell anything from a picture on a card? They just picked it at random... it makes absolutely no sense. _I sense that you are in danger...I foresee death in your future._" Malfoy said, the last bit with his eyes glazed over much like their Professor. Hermione laughed at his impression, remembering how absurd the predictions were.

Ron reached over to the couple in front of him, tapping Harry on the shoulder.

"Have you seen Hermione and Malfoy? Whatcha think they are laughing about?"

Harry shrugged, turning back to face the front of the class to avoid a lecture from Snape. Ron made a mental note to ask Hermione about it later.

When potions was over Malfoy moved to start collecting borrowed ingredients.

"What are you doing?" Hermione quizzed.

"I'm collecting things up for Snape. I know it makes me seem like a suck but it keeps him off my back about certain things."

"And you always said you weren't the teacher's pet."

"That's cause I'm not. You better hurry up or your friends will go and leave you."

"I'm sure they won't really miss me." Hermione said as she began to help Malfoy. However strange it was that she was helping him, especially since every fibre in her body was saying that she should run away before she caught something from him, she felt compelled to stay. She was having an inner battle with the voice in her head that she wasn't strong enough to win.

After 10 minutes of clearing up Malfoy went to enter Snape's office leaving Hermione alone. As she gathered up her books the room she lifted Malfoy's textbook out of the way and felt a tugging on her navel as she was drawn into a world of spirals and colours. She landed with a thud in a dark, damp room that only had one small window up that seemed miles up as she peered through the darkness.

"Where am I?" She asked the foreboding darkness.

"Ah my dear Mudblood. I believe your exact location is my secret chambers, somewhere in the depths of rural Ireland." Came a high pitched voice from the darkness. Afterwards followed a cackle that pierced Hermione's ears.

Hermione had heard tales of this laugh, a few times from the infamous Harry Potter. She knew that she was in grave danger and that she needed to stall for time. Maybe someone would notice she was gone.

"Who are you?" She asked with an air of innocence.

"I'm surprised a smart witch as yourself hasn't already figured that out, especially someone so close to our dear Harry."

"He's not ours Voldemort. He's certainly not yours."

"So you did know who I was...just playing dumb? Obviously the tales of your intelligence are exaggerated as you freely speak me name."

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet. That which we call you by any other name would still be as evil."

"Very witty Mudblood, but your fancy words won't save you from me. And nor will your attempts at fighting me. My eyes are red for more than one reason you know... I can see what you are doing. Accio wand!" Hermione's wand flew out of her ready hand to him and he passed it to his loyal follower.

"Now what should we do with you my dear? I would say leaving a lady in the dungeon is rather inhospitable but then you are only a Mudblood so I'm sure I won't lose much sleep over it. Perhaps if I put some lights on you could spend some more time staring at the tiles? I do know how much you must struggle with these feelings you are having. I'm sure the Imperious Curse you were under didn't help. I must admit that I was a little disappointed when you decided to go back to that Potter boy. I thought you would have been smarter than that. It appears he isn't as good at fighting curses when they involve emotions, especially since it wasn't even me who put him under the curse." With that he left Hermione to ponder.

'**What does that mean? Did Harry just want to be with me because of a curse? Malfoy was just being nice to me because of his loyalties to his father. And to think I thought he had changed. I'm really am that stupid!'** Hermione took up her worried position with her knees brought up to her knees. She was now trapped in her world of thoughts and the darkness surrounded her. She had forgotten all about her plan to stall Voldemort's plans and now she wasn't even thinking about her own safety. She was deeply embarrassed about her change of attitude towards Malfoy and knew she probably would never be able to talk to any of her own house again. She also felt stupid for actually believing that Harry would feel something more for her, even if only for a short space of time. How could she ever look at him or Ron again after she fell for such a stupid trick?

This was the first time she had thought of Ron. How could she have not told him that she loved him? What if she never got that chance again? Sure, he had held her and they had had their moments, but he never knew how much she felt. Her heart broke as she thought of the stupid tasks that she had undertaken just to make him react. She had even flirted with danger by letting Malfoy in just a crack just to get Ron to have a fight with her. She wanted to get worked up. To hopefully feel something stronger than what was already brewing inside of her. If he gave her a reason to hate him then she could get over it. She wouldn't have to fight the feelings inside of her. She could just bury herself back in her studies without that constant prick of hope in her heart. But now all that hope was gone. She was locked in a dungeon, within the clutches of an Evil Lord, with no chance of escape. What if no one even noticed she was gone? She finally let the tears flow as she thought about her love pushing her disappearance aside and forgetting she even existed. Why would he shed any tears over her?

* * *

I don't like sad things but apparently I needed some more character in my story... or at least another character namely Voldemort. I'm glad you read my story, I promise to update soon. Reviews are welcome as writing my next few chapters is paralleled with threading water.

Draco's seceret lover rocks by the way!


	7. I’ll send you a postcard from the Hospit...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the idea for this story. All else belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling.

A/N: I understand that some of this may seem out of character but all will be revealed sometime in the near future...

* * *

**I'll send you a postcard from the Hospital Wing.**

Ron and Harry continued on their walk to the Great Hall, oblivious to the fact that their friend was not trailing behind. Only when they entered the hall and sat down at their seats did they stop discussing the harshness of the new partners.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked as he searched the entrance.

"Wasn't she behind us? I saw her running over to her desk just as we left ours. Surely she would only be a minute behind us...." Ron said with a tone of concern.

They both watched the entrance for another five minutes before Ron got up from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"To find her of course. I saw the way Malfoy was looking at her. She needs our protection from him." Ron stated. "Aren't you coming?"

"I think it's best we stay out of it. We'll probably all end up fighting him."

"I don't care. We need to protect Hermione." Seeing that Harry wasn't changing his mind he gathered his things and was about to leave before saying abruptly, "I'll be sure to send you a postcard when we are both laid up in the hospital wing."

When he reached her desk he found that her things were still there. **'That's odd. Hermione would never leave her textbook behind, never mind her self inking quill or that book she's always writing in.'** He lifted the book to look in it but his conscious took over. **'If Hermione wants to show me what's in that book then she will.'  
**

Ron searched the surrounding area for Hermione to no avail. He was starting to get worried and decided to gather up Hermione's belongings and go find help. He arrived in front of Dumbledore's office before he realised that he had no idea of the password.

"Chocolate frogs... um... lemon drops... oh what was it he said last night? I know it was something to do with food. Why won't my brain think of food when I tell it to?" He was reaching the end of his tether.

"Perhaps lemon sherbet would work Mr Weasley." A reassuring voice said behind him.

"Of course... lemon sherbet." The gargoyle moved out of the way opening the staircase. Ron turned round to thank the man and only then did he realise it was his Headmaster standing behind him. Ron proceeded to tell him of all the events that had occurred, from the suspicious activity with Malfoy, to the strangeness of Harry, and ending with the fact that Hermione had left something behind in class- in fact everything!

"That is rather odd, I agree. As well as this information I have been informed that a portkey has been used in Hogwarts. I do believe it was at the same time and in the surrounding area as the last sighting of Ms Granger, but perhaps we should check with Mr Malfoy first."

After a thorough check for Malfoy he had not been sighted and Professor Dumbledore's suspicions increased.

"Minerva, I have reason to believe that two students have been taken from Hogwarts." Dumbledore addressed his college privately when he returned to his office.

"But Albus, only one alarm went off. Therefore only one student left. Even if they had left together the alarm would have told us."

"Yes, but if they left in close succession then the alarm would not have had time to reset. We must report to the order immediately. You know he is getting stronger. Friends' are always an easy target. Break his heart now so he's numb later."

"Do you really think that Potter would break if something happened to her?"

"I think that Harry probably would be strong, but the breakdown of Mr Weasley might be too much to cope with. He's already one edge. Who knows what he's capable of?"

Sirius arrived at Hogwarts in the form of Snuffles. He met Remus in his office to discuss the not so secret location of their enemy.

"It's believed that the hide out is in Forest Glen, Glenavy in Ireland."

"I think that's near the north. In fact it's in Northern Ireland." Remus said with delight at his knowledge.

"Does it really matter which part of Ireland it's in?"

"Well to some the difference between the south and the north is great and to say that all of Ireland is the same holds little truth. But it does not matter now. What matters is saving the students."

"Well maybe we should just leave that Malfoy kid." Sirius said with a smirk as the two turned to leave the office, neither catching the glimpse of red that flew past the window.

Dumbledore confirmed the location after Snape made a quick exit. The group prepared a detailed and safe rescue plan, not knowing that another was already on his way to safe the students – or at least Hermione.

Back at Voldemort's chambers Hermione found herself under a binding spell. After being levitated out of her dungeon she was placed on the end of the circle of followers, each wearing a silver mask and black robes. Their master stood in the centre of the dimly lit circle and addressed his prisoner.

"Good afternoon my dear."

"Afternoon, really? Looks more like night to me. Couldn't hurt to open a few curtains... or will you melt?" Hermione managed to say.

"Everyone knows darkness hides dark deeds, and there will be a few of those today. You have a choice to witness if you want. The only catch is that I need you to pledge allegiance to me..."

"Never!" Hermione spat.

"Very well, then you leave me no choice but to kill you. We could have made a good team you and I but now you are of no use to me."

Hermione heard someone yell from amongst the ranks.

"I thought you only wanted her to draw Potter. Surely she must have some other use, even if she doesn't pledge her loyalties!"

"You should hold your tongue. Now I really must kill her to show you what happens to those who are not loyal to me. Avada ked..."

Hermione didn't hear the rest of the spell as a crash engulfed it. The green light spread across her face before everything went black.

* * *

Sorry it's short. You're going to have to wait until the next chapter to see what happens... This may be near the last chapter although I might take them to the end of the year with some extra fillings. No more Dark Lord though. I really couldn't be bothered with the sneering. Perhaps I'll send Malfoy off for a while too.

Amanda7879 – Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like it. As you can see I do plan on writing more. I think I have to finish it or it'll annoy me, even though I'm not in the same place I was when I started writing. All suggestions are welcome!

Draco's seceret lover() - sorry if the spelling confuses you. There is no difference whatsoever except that I'm from Britain. We spell loads of stuff differently but they mean exactly the same thing.

Froggies – you made me laugh! I like surprises. They make it more interesting. I intend to keep updating, though I'm not really sure where the rest of the story is going to go. It's quite daunting, but such is life. It wouldn't be much fun if everyone knew the ending...though it might help if I did!


	8. Contumacious Companions

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the idea for this story. All else belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling.

A/N: So this chapter is a little filler and if you really wanted to know what happens to Hermione, I'm sorry you'll just have to wait (blame "Rosie"). I thought Ron could do with his own wee chapter and seeing as people wanted to know why on earth the Dark Lord has taken Hermione, maybe he can explain it better than me. They really are both that stubborn...only something dramatic (and traumatic) can push them in the right direction. Just think of Voldemort as their cloud...soon there will be a silver lining. I promise.

* * *

**Contumacious Companions**

'**Hermione is gone and no one even cares! How can no one be doing anything? Anything could happen to her while they sit around and _talk_ about rescuing her. Dumbledore is supposed to protect her, but he sends Snape? Snape? He's one of our enemies...even if he is on the "good side" I still wouldn't trust him with...with...well with anything.' **

Ron ranted to himself as he searched his room for the necessary equipment to rescue Hermione. He had already "borrowed" Harry's invisibility cloak and firebolt. He had researched the location and taken a map from the library, or rather ripped it out of the book whilst coughing really loudly to cover the noise.

'Anything could be happening to her... I hope he hasn't hurt her. I'll kill him if he has... or at least I can attempt one of Hermione's evil glares, without the cute side. Why would he want her? Does he want her to become one of his 'friends'? He can't honestly believe that Hermione, the sweetest, smartest girl I've ever met, would want to become one of _them_!' He continued to rage as he searched for his bag.

Ron finally found his expanding rucksack, which Hermione had bought him last Christmas along with some book that he really should get around to reading. **'Always sensible Hermione. It's lucky she's not here to tell me how bad an idea this is. She'd probably chew my head off for just thinking about rescuing her. But how can I not? It's not like I can live without her... I need her... to do my homework and _stuff.'_**

Ron sighed. He couldn't even admit it to himself. He had the courage to fight the Dark Lord, play life size Wizard's Chess, he'd even tested the twins newest invention (and lost an eye brow) but he still couldn't find the courage to admit what everyone else knew anyway. Not even to him.

In frustration he pushed a box out of his wardrobe so that he could reach his broom. He turned round to see books and pages scattered over the floor. He sighed as he bent down to pick them up, finding an envelope addressed to him. It was a pretty pink with delicate handwriting. He noticed that the book it had fallen out of was that one he never did get round to reading from Hermione. As he thought of her his heart seemed to crack, but he couldn't help but smile. He opened the envelope slowly to find a single sheet of matching pink paper. Hermione's neat, elegant script flowed over the page.

_Rose petals gently fall,_

_Caressing her with a kiss._

_She's wanted this for forever now,_

_And finally got her wish._

_  
_

_But even now her tears fall,_

_As she knows that winter will come._

_She can't stay to witness the pain,_

_So she turns her back on her love._

_  
_

_The months pass, as she fears the worst,_

_That her rose has lost his soul._

_Losing his petals saved him from the frost,_

_And their love can again be whole._

Ron read it over and over again not really understanding what it meant. He knew it spoke of love, but love of what? He turned the page in his hand to find a tender message written on the back.

_I know, as you read this you probably still have no idea how I feel. Even through all the fights I still only remember the good times. The times when we were close and I felt my heart skip. Those were the times I always awaited. The times that made me feel so happy and yet so sad; I knew that something bad would happen. I knew that there would be something to stop any chance of me sharing one of those moments with you. I know it's just not meant to be. So that's why I started being distant. I didn't talk to you as much as I wanted and then we just kind of fitted into the routine of constant bickering. I know that by doing what I thought was right I've ruined everything between us. I just wish that what I did was actually right and that we can save those blissful moments. I long for you to love me, as I love you. For us to be whole. But I'm sure it never can be._

_I'm placing this letter in your book, as I can't give it to you any other way. I know that you'll probably never read it, but I just couldn't stop writing it. I'll never admit any of this to myself, and once this letter has passed from my hands I'll hopefully never think of it again. _

The letter stood unfinished. Ron buried his head in his hands as he cried for about the third time in his entire life. She was gone, maybe for forever, and she actually felt something for him, but she'd given up on him. It was his own fault really, for being so stubborn. He raised himself with renewed defiance and packed the rest of his things. He opened up his window and mounted his broom, flying into the sun to save his friend.

* * *

So I plan on updating really soon cause I already had the next chapter written before this one. Odd how things work. I don't even think I like this chapter, but it's written now. 

Polly – thanks for your review! I'm going to update again soon cause I'm really nearly finished my story. I just have a few loose ends to tie up!

Rosemary the Rubix Cube –do you like this chapter? Constructive criticism...please tell me how I can go slower...my fingers just seem to type without direction, you know me! OH you could have been my Beta, but there aren't many chapters left I don't think...hmm.

MornirDragon – I hope you are less confused about the dark lord bit...basically Voldemort has taken Hermione in the hope of drawing Harry (plus Hermione could be useful, as she is a genius). Voldemort thinks that he only needs the idea of a heroic rescue, so he can kill Hermione anyway...sorry for being confusing. I really don't like writing about Voldemort etc but was informed that I should cause romance just isn't enough anymore.

draco's seceret lover- I'm glad you keep reading even though we British are odd with our spelling. Any more confusion I'll gladly try and help! 


	9. Liability

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the idea for this story. All else belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling.

A/N: This chapter was not meant to be here either but I had to have Harry and Ginny in somewhere. I'm sorry for those who really wanted to know more about Hermione.

* * *

**Liability**

Harry sat in the common room wondering where everyone was. The last time he'd seen his friends was at lunchtime, and it wasn't like Hermione to miss class, especially not with this being such an important year. After all, she'd spent the last week lecturing him over how little work he'd done over the summer. He decided to go to the library to see if he could find her.

She wasn't there, and she wasn't by the lake, and she wasn't in her common room. From what Harry could tell she'd disappeared off the planet. Ron was missing too. **'Perhaps they are together.' **

Harry went up to his room and opened his wardrobe to take out his broom. Flying always made him feel better, and he would get a better view over the grounds. Pulling back the robes hanging in his wardrobe he found a note in place of his Firebolt.

_Harry, _

_I know you're going to kill me for "borrowing" your broom but I really had no choice. Hermione's been captured by Voldemort and I have to go rescue her. I know that you're the hero and I'm the sidekick but you seem distracted and it would just have wasted time. I know this seems reckless but I lo...I mean I... you know what I mean. This is just something I have to do. Please don't worry...I'll bring your Firebolt back in one piece, I promise._

_Thanks again,_

_Ron._

'**Hermione and Ron are gone? This is all my fault. Voldemort is my fight, not theirs. I shouldn't be allowed friends. I'm just a liability. They all just end up dying for me. Now my two best friends are in his clutches and I have no idea where they could be. I'm helpless... no I'm useless!'**

Harry broke down. He had lost so many people, but losing his best friends would be the end to him. He had for the first time experienced what it was like to be separated from Hermione during the summer and he never wanted to experience that again. It was his fault twice in such a short time that she was in pain. It was always his fault that people were hurt. **'They should avoid me like the plague.' **But of course people didn't avoid him. Even then there was a knock at the door.

"Harry, it's me, Ginny.... Are you okay?"

"Yeah Gin, I'm fine, just go back to the common room, okay?" Harry answered with his best-forced cheery voice. Ginny always saw through that voice.

"Harry I know you aren't fine, please just let me in."

"No one can come in. When I let people in they all die." Harry said remorsefully to himself.

Ginny was totally confused by his sentence **'What does he mean people die? What has he got in there?' **She became more desperate to get in and took out her wand. Soon she was kneeling beside him as he cried into her shoulder.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"They're gone Gin, that's what's wrong." Harry said as he lifted his head from her shoulder and stared right through her.

"Who's gone Harry?"

"My best friends."

"Hermione and Ron? Where have they gone Harry?" He just sat there. Staring. She shook him repeating "HARRY WHERE ARE THEY?"

He snapped out of his world and looked at her. Fear spread across her face, deep within her chocolate eyes.

Those eyes; they showed such compassion, such love and yet such turmoil. He had already put her through so much just by being at the same school as her. He didn't want to mention _His_ name in front of her. He didn't want to instil that pain again. The deep, old pain that he himself had buried deep within. And yet looking at her day in, day out, he still felt that pain as she did. He still knew the terror she faced every time she closed her eyes. He still knew that she put on a façade. The same cheery face every morning and he loved her all the more for it. How could she be so strong? How had he overlooked her? Not that it mattered now. He had to get out of there. Away from her, and anyone else _He_ might wish to hurt.

He stood up and, as he was about to leave his dorm, he turned to look at her.

"Hermione was captured by Vol...Voldemort. Ron went to rescue her. Gin please stay away from me. I'm no good. Just stay away." Harry said whilst fighting back his tears. He had to be strong. He needed to find away to rescue his friends.

Ginny just sat there taking in what he said. That name still sent shivers down her spine. She had spent so many years battling with herself over the horrible mistake she had made and was determined to not make any more. She knew that by letting Harry push her away she would be making a mistake. She was the only one who could understand it and if Hermione and Ron didn't come back she would have to be strong for him. Or at least try.

"Harry wait!" Ginny cried after him as she ran down the stairs. She caught him just before he left the common room.

"Harry you can't do this alone. You can't be a hero for the entire world without anyone to support you. Let me in Harry. Let me be here for you. I understand it. Bloody hell, they're my best friends too!" She said as her fiery temper rose. She scolded herself for sounding so much like her brother.

Harry looked at her. He knew that she was scared but she loved them both so much. He could understand why she would be willing to put herself through it all again.

"Ok, I guess I can't stop you from helping. Don't happen to have any bright ideas?"

* * *

To all my reviewers who hate cliffhangers...I'm sorry! Hermione will be back in the next chapter I promise! I'll type it really quickly and put it up as soon as possible.


	10. A rose by any other name…

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the idea for this story. All else belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling. 

A/N: So you get two chapters at once...how lucky are you? Now no one can shout at me for the cliff-hangers cause this pretty much sums up the story, but there'll still be another chapter left. If you want more stuff then sent me a review and tell me.

* * *

**A rose by any other name... still hurts if you land on it**

Harry and Ginny ran through the corridors looking for Dumbledore. As they approached his office they heard voices coming down the corridor. It sounded like Professor McGonagall.

"It's been hours since their capture, anything could be happening to them."

"Minerva, you know that Severus is there. He wouldn't let anything happen to either of them, even if it meant disclosing himself."

"But they're all the way across in Ireland, and in that wee rural town. No one would even notice anything out of place."

"Yes I know, Glenavy was a good choice for the Dark Lord. Quite unlike his usual attacks on us here at the school. I know you are worried about them but really they will be fine. They are fine." Dumbledore said reassuringly.

"I'm a lot more than worried let me tell you..."

Harry and Ginny turned to go to the library. They knew the location now and just needed to know where exactly that was. After looking through a few books they had found nothing. The only one that happened to have a map of Northern Ireland was missing a page. They were about to give up when they finally came across another map. It was rather old but Glenavy was still mentioned. Ginny used a spell to copy the map and the two headed up to the Griffindor common room.

By this time the common room was pretty empty, as dinner was not yet over. They decided to go to the Great Hall to gather provisions.

"How do you think we should get there?" Harry asked as they re-entered the common room.

"I think that brooms will probably be fastest."

"Don't you mean broom?"

"Oh, yeah that's right. Ron took yours. Couldn't you borrow one of someone?"

"Like who? The only one else who has a remotely good broom is on the Quidditch team and they would kill me if I borrowed one. I'm not meant to die by their hands." Harry said dramatically.

"Well then we'll just have to share mine." Ginny said defiantly.

Harry paced as Ginny ran upstairs to get her broom. His mind was racing. Why had Ron up and left like that? What on earth was he doing? **'Please don't let him get himself killed!'**  
  
Ginny skidded down the stairs, already on her broom. She screeched to a halt inches from Harry's nose.  
  
"Jump on!" she yelled, swinging around.  
  
Harry hesitated, then acquiesced. "Do you know where you're going?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"Don't have to." She handed him a map. "You're navigating."  
  
Two hundred feet above the ground, fifty miles from Hogwarts, and Harry was wishing he had offered to fly instead of navigate. She always could talk him into anything, even pretending that he knew where they were going. Unfortunately there was no one to even think about asking directions from... not that he would anyway. 

  
  


Ron was flying over countryside and towns when he finally neared his location. He landed and took out Harry's invisibility cloak. He scanned the perimeter and went in for a closer look. The only building was a large tower with a metal door. Ron looked high up into the clouds and found only a few windows. **'It's just like the muggle books Hermione talks about. The princess is always in the highest tower.'**

After retrieving his broom he flew up to one of the windows. He found that is was blackened out. After circling the tower he finally found one window that wasn't fully black. Through a small crack he could see robes billowing quickly past as though a fight was going on. He strained his ears to hear what was happening but all he could hear was the water running down the river.

Inside indeed a fight had ensued. Malfoy had been the target from many of the Death Eaters and had sustained many injuries. Just as he was about to fall unconscious he felt another pass over him. He felt himself being hoisted and dragged across the room. A window was opened and the world went dark.

Ron saw someone coming towards the window and hovered a few feet lower hoping that no one would see him. The window was opened and he saw a half-masked Snape dangle Malfoy out of it. **'I knew Snape couldn't be trusted. He's even trying to kill one of his own! No one could survive that fall.' **Ron thought as he looked to the ground feeling slightly queasy at the sight.

Of course no one could survive that fall, not unless they were under a few clever spells from a rather smart, but not very pleasant, Potions master. Just as he was about to let go of the unconscious boy he spotted another very pale student. With a puzzled look, which melted into a sneer, he set Malfoy on the broom and returned to the room hoping that everyone believed he'd got ridden of the bad blood in the Malfoy line.

Ron just about managed to hold on to Malfoy and had no choice but to move towards ground level. When they were about 10 feet from the ground Ron cast about for a soft spot. He saw a pile of bushes, and dropped Malfoy in their general direction.

Unfortunately, they were rose bushes.

He returned back to his viewpoint in the hope of spotting Hermione. Hopefully Snape could get her out too.

* * *

I know I'm mean with cliffhangers and the fact that you haven't heard about Hermione in like 4chapters is not a good thing. I really didn't mean it to work out that way but Hermione will feature in person in the next chapter. I promise. All will be explained then too...so keep reading! 


	11. Chinese Whispers

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the idea for this story. All else belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling.

A/N: My authors note has changed as often as the chapter. I really like this chapter after it's been tweaked a few times. There's a few bits that still make me laugh (how sad am I?) and a few bits that just wouldn't be there without the awesome Rosie. I give her so much credit and dedicate this and the last chapter to her.

* * *

**Chinese Whispers**

Harry and Ginny reached the building not long after, and Ginny took the broom up to the windows, unconsciously mirroring her brother's movements from earlier that day.  
  
"We need to get in," she whispered.  
  
"No need," said a new voice from an open window. "We'll come to you."  
  
Harry blanched as Ginny dived, clinging onto her for dear life as spells whizzed past his ear. He pulled out his wand and twisted around, trying to get a clear shot at one of the Death Eaters who was hanging out of the window.  
  
Ginny grimaced, her face contorting with effort as she swooped down closer to the ground. Harry hung on tightly.  
  
"Harry?" she yelled over the rushing wind.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Trust me!"  
  
His arms locked more securely round her waist.  
  
"I do."  
  
She smiled at him. 

Then the world turned upside down. 

  
  


Hermione awoke a few days later in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. As she adjusted to the light she saw a sleeping redhead whose hair fell over her knee. Her left hand was tightly clutched in his as though he couldn't bear to let her go. She looked further to her left finding the curtains drawn around the bed. On the right sat a pale and fragile enemy.

"So you're awake then Granger? I didn't know if you would come through."

"What happened? How did we get here?"

"Well I hate to admit that I really couldn't let him kill you. I thought he just wanted you to get Potter, and even then I was under the Imperious Curse." Hermione looked at him with a questioning glance.

"You do believe that I really have changed, don't you?"

"I'm not sure." Hermione said, still quite groggily.

"Well I have. I was even willing to die in your place. Not that I really wanted to die, but I'm sure more people would miss you as you have a greater presence and make a greater impact." Malfoy said in a surprisingly sincere tone, though he would still have to work on it.

"You really shouldn't talk like that. It kills your image."

"I think saving you might have done that."

"Maybe. So what exactly did happen? When I saw the green flash I thought that was it. My whole life flashed before me and it really didn't take that long."

"There was a flash of green light but you weren't hit. When I realised what was happening I moved to save you. Of course my father wouldn't want me to save a Mudblood. It would ruin our family's reputation after all." Malfoy said with a tone of bitterness.

"Then what happened?" Hermione asked to break Malfoy's trance.

"Oh... well my father stepped in front of me to stop me from getting to you but I pushed him backwards and he fell over his robes and landed in front of you." Malfoy said, keeping his eyes firmly on his hands.

"I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be." Malfoy interrupted. "My father was an evil controlling man. He spent most of his time drunk and beating my mother or with his Lord."

"I'm still sorry. No matter how evil he was, he was still your father."

"The scary thing is that Snape acted more like a father than he ever did."

"Yeah, that is scary." Hermione said whilst stifling a giggle.

A grunt came from the bed to her left and she turned to Malfoy with a puzzled look.

"After my father was killed a few of his friends tried to capture me and I was injured quite badly. There was a massive uproar and the entire room became a fighting mass. Snape managed to get us out of the room through that really high window. Potter and Ginny found him when they finally got there. He's lucky to be alive but he still doesn't appreciate company." Malfoy said whilst motioning his head to the closed off bed.

"Do we know what happened to Voldemort and his followers?" Hermione asked.

"They got away, though some were left for dead. Potter got a few good hits, or so he says."

"Oh right. Wait a minute, how on earth did we survive a fall from that window?"

"Weasel... I mean Ron somehow found the secret hiding place too- really it mustn't have been very secret. Anyway, apparently he was hovering below the window and Snape just dropped me into his arms – I came to in a rose bush though Ron says it was an accident." Malfoy said with a questioning sneer at the red hared boy. "You were dropped but fell a whole lot more. Ron caught you though. It was a touching sight of course..." He said whilst proceeding to make gagging noises.

"Thanks... goodnight Malfoy." Hermione said as she closed off her bed from him.

She looked at her knight who was still asleep by her side. She pried her fingers from his hand and absentmindedly stroked his face and fiery hair. He stirred in his sleep, turning his head to face her.

"Hello, how are you?" Hermione asked, still somewhat groggily.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Ron asked whilst he rubbed sleep out of his eyes.

"I'm fine, alive and ready to seize the day, all thanks to you."

"Don't you mean Malfoy?" Ron asked slightly bitterly.

"Of course Malfoy helped and deserves some credit but it was thoughts of you that made me want to get free." Ron blushed but Hermione continued, "I really thought I was never going to see you again and that could have killed me. But then I realised that if I just let that kill me then I really wouldn't see you again so I had to keep on going..."

"Would you really want to see me that much? I thought you despised seeing me- all I do is make you cry."

"Yes Ron you do make me cry, and you do make me get angry. That's not cause you're a horrible person and it's certainly not cause I don't like you. In fact it's the opposite. So much stronger than like, the only thing stronger than hate..." Hermione bit her lip as she brought up her courage to tell him the truth.

His eyes were like pools of water staring into the deep beyond through the bed covers. His bottom lip turned down, quivering slightly as he waited for her to tell him how much she hated him. It never came though. Instead he felt her hand run through his hair, her sweet breath blew on his neck as she leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"I love you."

"I knew it, I just knew you could never feel the same way I do. I mean why would you? You're beautiful, funny, smart, and worth a million of me..."

"Ron, did you not hear what I said?"

"Sure I did! You said you loathed me... how much more definite does it need to be?!"

"I didn't say that at all! I could never, ever, ever loath you cause I LOVE YOU!" Hermione exclaimed, followed by groans from the surrounding beds.

"Would somebody please pass me a bucket? I think I'm going to be sick!" Malfoy shuddered.

Ron sat stunned. That time he couldn't possibly hear wrong. He had to be dreaming. He pinched himself to make sure.

"What are you doing?" Hermione questioned.

Ron broke out of his reverie realising that it wasn't a dream and that she still didn't know how he felt.

"I was just checking I wasn't dreaming... I, uh, I mean I, err..." Ron said as the words caught in his throat. He still couldn't bring himself to say it. After seven years of telling himself that he wouldn't ever have to say it because it was obvious she didn't feel the same, she had just blurted it out. Loud enough for Malfoy and Snape to hear! Why couldn't he just say it? He fidgeted with the sleeve of his maroon sweater whilst avoiding her gaze.

"It's alright if you don't feel the same... I mean it was just something I had to say. I needed you to know before it ate me up inside."

His sapphire eyes met her chocolate, both filled with hope and longing. The many years of tension and fighting drawing to a mighty climax as they both realised their true desires.

"It's not that I don't feel the same Mione, it's just that I find it hard to admit it to myself, never mind to anyone else. It's such a strong emotion, I'm not used to feeling like...err... well feeling at all. I liked my blissful world of grunts for explanations..."

"You don't need to explain Ron. You don't even need to love me now. Even if you feel a fraction of what I feel it's enough." Hermione interrupted.

"I do love you. I love you with my entire heart. I've loved you since the first day I met you. You're eyes were pure and kind, even though you seemed to just be about books, I knew there was more. Even if I wouldn't admit it then, I loved you. I always will." Once the floodgates were opened Ron's feelings just flew out. He couldn't help but want to shout it from the rooftops that he loved her. He loved the most amazing girl in the whole world, and she loved him back.

* * *

I can't believe that it all seemed to work. Thanks sooooo much to my wonderful beta Rosie...what would I do without you? Not have a flight or fight scene (or a Disney party to go to!)

Anyway, there's may be one more to come so don't run away yet. I hope you liked the chapters and that the double update makes up for the fact that I have been mean and given you loads of cliff-hangers.

Clubbananna –was that quick enough for you?

Crisbo- I hope these chapters don't disappoint. If you ever call me Po again though I might just have to do a Hermione from book 3...

Bhekie- I hope you enjoyed these chapters!


	12. Sharing the screams

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the idea for this story. All else belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling.

A/N: I have to say that this is my favourite chapter even though I'm really bad at writing this kind of thing... not any worse than writing about He-who-shall-not-be-named!

* * *

**Sharing the screams**

Hermione was finally well enough to leave the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey had insisted on keeping her longer than Malfoy, Hermione had protested but secretly she was pleased that she had been able to spend so much time with Ron without having to go back to class. Madame Pomfrey had also made her promise to come back if she felt dizzy or had any trouble sleeping.

She made her way up to the common room taking in every detail of the over familiar walk. She was on a mission to live every day to the full and to not take anything for granted.

When she entered the common room she found no one, so she walked through the passageway to her private room. She was just about to go to her room when she heard a rustling from the couch.

Hermione could hardly believe her eyes; it couldn't be....

Ron sat alone; surrounded by books and parchment, in a position often Hermione could be found. In fact, you could easily transpose Hermione and Ron at that exact moment.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, as she gaped at the surprising sight.

"I'm working, what does it look like?"

"I can see you're working, but who told you to?" Hermione asked, somewhat smugly.

"Professor Snape. Apparently he has just as much trouble with missing class as you do. He feels that we've all missed out and so has graced us with triple homework."

"Oh yes, I finished that this morning. Do you need any help?"

"In a minute... I want to take a look at you first." Ron said with a glint in his eyes.

"Take a look at me?" Hermione questioned as she watched him get up from the couch.

"Just to check you are alright and all." He said as a grin spread across his face.

"I'm perfectly fine." Hermione said defensively, not quite understanding what Ron was up to.

"Well you know it's better to be safe than sorry. So let me see... is your forehead sore at all?" Ron asked, trying to act seductive, as he neared her.

"No, why do you ask? Is there a big bruise or something? I haven't got to look in a mirror yet...I'm sure I look awf..." Hermione complained, but was cut off as Ron took a step closer, placing his index finger over her lips.

"You look beautiful. You are always beautiful. I just thought you might need some TLC." He said as he leant forward and kissed her forehead.

Hermione finally realised why he wanted to check her over.

After recovering from the shock of Ron being so sweet Hermione regained her voice and stated innocently, "Well now that I think about it I think that my right cheek is a little tender. I think I might have hit it when I fell." Ron reached up his left hand and softly ran his thumb across her cheek.

"Hmm.... Yeah, I think it might need some treatment." He said, fighting back a grin, as he leant down and softly laid a kiss on her cheek. He continued his kiss downward across her jaw and onto her neck, sweeping up to her ear.

"You really are beautiful." He whispered into her ear, causing her to giggle as his soft breath tickled her neck.

He brought his gaze back to hers and Hermione found herself once again lost in a pool of blue. She couldn't believe how much she had missed him. She missed those eyes, his smile, the way his ears tinted when he was nervous or embarrassed. She even missed the fact that she wanted to scream at him just because he wasn't kissing her.

Just as she was about to tell him so, he leant forward, keeping his eyes upon her until the very last moment. His lips captured hers as his hands slipped around her small waist.

She moved her hands up his muscular chest and curled them around his neck, messing his hair with her fingers. Just when Hermione felt she couldn't possibly get any closer to him, he pulled her in tighter, making her raise to her tiptoes whilst deepening the kiss.

It was long and passionate, but felt like a second and still maintained an edge of innocence. Reluctantly the two pulled apart, still maintaining eye contact.

Hints of blush rose to both of their cheeks as they caught their breaths.

"That was even better than I could ever have imagined. I've never felt as passionate or empowered by anything in my entire life." Ron said surprisingly forcefully.

"Sometimes we relate far too much. You took the words right out of my mouth."

"And what a perfect mouth it is." Ron stated as he leaned down to taste her lips once more.

"I'm really glad that we have our own private common room." Hermione said when they finally pulled apart.

"Yeah, it's makes everything a whole lot less embarrassing. Can you imagine the cheers and jests we would get in the Griffindor common room?"

Hermione giggled. "We really would never live it down. But then again, I don't think I would notice anyone else but you." She murmured as she took his hand and led him over to the couch.

Lifting his books and papers into a neat pile she pushed him down and sat upon his lap, resting her head on his shoulder. He placed his right arm around her waist as he pushed her hair from her eyes with his left hand. Their eyes met and Hermione melted in his embrace once again. She sighed as she closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him, breathing in his sweet smell.

Before long she was asleep and although Ron had long since lost feeling in his legs he didn't want to move, _ever_. She was even more beautiful as she slept. The steady, rhythmic movement of her chest slowly lulled him off to sleep.

They stayed in this position until early evening. They were woken abruptly by the door of their common room opening. Before they had even managed to open their eyes a hushed "Aww" filled the room, coming from another newly formed couple.

Ron was first to open his eyes, adjusting slowly to the amber glow that was flowing through the windows from the sunset. It wasn't long before his eyes had fully adjusted to the fact that his sister and best friend were standing right in front of him, Harry's arm around her waist.

"Bloody hell. What do you think you're doing Harry?" Ron asked angrily as he unsuccessfully tried to get up as Hermione was still sitting on his knee.

"Ron calm down. It was inevitable. You know how much Gin has liked Harry for forever. You also know that you don't think any other girl is good enough for our best friend. It makes perfect sense for them to be together." Hermione calmly suggested to her fiery redhead.

Ron pondered for a good five minutes. Hermione was right. No one was good enough for either of them, and if he was going to trust anyone with his little sister, then it really should be his best friend.

"Alright. I guess I trust you Harry, but if you do anything to hurt her then I don't really need to remind that I know where you live."

"Not for long Mr Weasley. Anyway, I could say the same thing to you. Hermione is just like a sister to me... so you better watch out."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't ever hurt her...but I can't promise I won't annoy her." Ron said with an evil grin and he quickly removed his hands from the small of her back and proceeded to tickle his girlfriend.

"Ron.... PL.... E...A.... SE...let me...go!" Hermione screeched as struggled to stop laughing, whilst trying to catch her breath and get free from his grasp. She slipped off his knee, landing at his feet, his hands now wrapped around her right arm as he attempted to catch her.

"I can't believe you would do that to me! You know how much I hate being tickled. I always end up on the floor in a heap!" Hermione said whilst attempting to stand so she could beat him senseless.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I would join you down there any time!" He said as he moved down to sit beside her. He caught her hands in his own as she attempted to hurt him. He lifted them up, kissing each fingertip in turn as he stared intensely into her eyes, completely forgetting about his sister and friend. Luckily the couple had long since left to find their own private space, musing over how great it was to have Hermione around, though obviously not all the time...

Hermione finally calmed down as she allowed him to kiss his way up her arm to her lips.

"That really was quite soppy Ron."

"Yeah, I know, but I am a romantic at heart. I expect some in return though."

"I'll see what I can do." Hermione snuggled up against him once more, absentmindedly-tracing circles on his chest.

"We really should start work on your potions homework." She said as she willed herself to move out of his embrace.

"You can't honestly think I would chose potions homework over sitting here with you."

"Of course not, and I'm glad cause I don't want to go out with myself. I think you are rubbing off on me more than I am on you. Luckily I don't fear the wrath of Snape as I've already completed mine. Maybe we could try and do some work now together and then take a little break..." Hermione said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Okay, I'll try." Ron said with a pout.

After about half an hour of work, with the occasional order from Hermione for Ron to quit looking at her and concentrate on his homework, they had completed a lot of work and took a well earned break.

"It's even harder to concentrate now cause I know what I'm missing."

"So you didn't just find it hard to concentrate on work because of Quidditch?"

"Really I only think about Quidditch when I see orange or when Harry brings it up or when we are playing or a match is near or...oh okay, I think about it a lot, but not as much as you. I've thought about you everyday since the first day we met. Even back then I managed to mess up and show you how stupid I am..."

"Ron you are not stupid! You are smart, and witty and full of amazing character. Please, never change. Always be you."

Ron smiled a goofy, lopsided grin.

"You know, I love that smile. I love the way your eyes sparkle and look like sapphires. I love... I just love..."

"I can't believe it's happened twice in the same year. The great Hermione Granger, smartest witch in all of Hogwarts, is lost for words!" Ron said as his grin widened.

She reached behind her to lift up a cushion.

"What are you doing... Hermione don't... you know you'll only get hurt!" Ron said with "fake" fear.

"It would only be for your own good. Now promise me you'll never change... that you'll always be this infuriating!"

"I think that's something I can do. Who better to be me but me?" Ron said with his cheery smile returning.

"When did you realise all this stuff about me Mione?"

"Hmm... I guess I always knew. I mean I tried to hide it and bury myself in my studies. Then other guys started to notice I was a girl and I thought you never would. They showed me attention and were more open with how they felt, but none of it was real. It was more like one of those fairy tales. Everyone knows there's no such thing as happy Ever After, well not unless you have the right prince."

Hermione sighed as she brought herself back to her nightmare. "I guess when I finally let myself love you was when I thought I was going to die. I couldn't bear the thought of you not knowing, even if you didn't feel the same way. I'd spent so much time dancing around the issue when all I really wanted to do was have you hold me, and as I lay in that dungeon I needed you to hold me even more." She sobbed as she thought back to the darkness that had surrounded her.

"Oh Mione, I always wanted to hold you... now I'm never going to let go." Ron said as he engulfed her in a hug, whispering comforting words and slowly moving his hand up and down her back.

Hermione pressed her head against him and murmured, "Likewise, Romeo."

"Who?"

...**The Beginning...**

* * *

Well I'm afraid that's it from this hopeless romantic. I really have enjoyed writing about Hermione's roller coaster. I relate to her far too much but sadly I have not found my Ron. Ah well, I'll just have to write another fanfic about someone else's magical life. Suggestions are always welcome!

Polly and Bhekie...thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you liked it. Hopefully you'll like this chapter too.

Farewell to all!


End file.
